


Tu mano

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Growth, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: El frío invierno sólo puede ser neutralizado por el calor de tu mano.





	Tu mano

Intentó calentar sus manos frotándolas entre ellas, pero nada funcionaba. Había sido una mala idea salir a caminar en pleno invierno, y para empeorar su situación estaba comenzando a nevar.

Se detuvo en frente de un café con intensiones de entrar, pero la fila de gente esperando su turno para ingresar en el local lo hizo desistir.

Regresó por donde había llegado, indispuesto a volver a los dormitorios, no había nadie ahí por lo que era mejor estar dando vueltas por las calles con aquel terrible frío, por lo menos hasta que volvieran los demás.

Miró a su alrededor, había un montón de gente por la calle, todos iban de prisa, y por un momento sintió que su tiempo estaba detenido a comparación del resto. Una sensación de pesar comenzaba a invadirlo cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo puso alerta.

Era el celular que acababa de comprar después de que el suyo muriera ahogado en la bañera, apenas estaba aprendiendo a usarlo, así que respiró antes de apretar el botón de contestar y no el de colgar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Mamoru! ¿dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a los dormitorios y no encontré a nadie

—Lo siento Ken, salí a caminar un momento, pero ya voy de regreso—inconscientemente sonrió.

—Estoy de vuelta—al fondo se escuchó que alguien decía.

—Oh, justo acaba de llegar Ryo. Date prisa para que podamos cenar juntos. Kou ya no debe tardar.

—Me daré prisa.

Colgó y comenzó a caminar más rápido. La sensación anterior de pesar en su pecho se esfumó por completo y ahora se sentía más ligero.

Por la emoción no fue precavido al doblar una esquina y chocó de lleno contra la espalda de otra persona.

—¡Lo siento! Es mi culpa, debí haberme… fijado.

—¿Mamoru? ¿qué haces aquí? —Kou miró con curiosidad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Kou! Perdónperdónperdón…—Mamoru tomó la mano del rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras se disculpaba efusivamente.

—No te preocupes, estas cosas a veces ocurren…Tus manos están frías— tomó con delicadeza las manos contrarias y las frotó con las suyas.

—K-Kou…

—Toma —se quitó uno de sus guantes y lo extendió al otro.

—No es necesario, tu mano se enfriará y…

—Mamoru.

Ahí estaba el tono serio pero lleno de amabilidad de Koki. Tomó el guante y se lo colocó.

—Gracias —no pudo decir nada más y bajó el rostro.

—Hace un momento me habló Ken, dijo que no estabas en casa. Estaba intentando llamarte, pero no fue necesario. Llegas a mí siempre de las maneras más extrañas —una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro pálido, además de un pequeño enrojecimiento en las mejillas y nariz producto del frío.

Mamoru se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar de más sobre ellas.

—Entonces…¿Qué hacías afuera con este frío y con apenas un abrigo?

—Bueno…no quería estar solo en casa.

Pocas veces era honesto con esa clase de cosas que sabía podían preocupar al rubio, pero había veces en que sólo quería decirlo y ser mimado por él. Era un deseo egoísta, pero a veces era incontrolable.

—Cuando te sientas así sólo debes llamar, haré todo lo que pueda para volver contigo.

Mamoru sonrió, quiso decir algo más, pero consideró que era mejor callarse y disfrutar aquel momento a solas. Estar con Koki era muy preciado para él, eran momentos que atesoraba en sus memorias, pero también anhelaba la compañía de los demás, sólo así se sentía completo, sólo así se sentía como en una familia.

Koki se acercó al mayor y metió su mano desnuda en el bolsillo contrario encontrando la mano de Mamoru que no tenía el guante. Ambas se entrelazaron, escondidas entre la tela y compartiendo el calor.

Y la nieve siguió cayendo, tapando con su manto blanco las pisadas de los transeúntes.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue muy corto, pero no me quería quedar sin escribir algo para estas fechas. ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
